


[podfic] Orange Sky

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Doctor Who, Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Orange Sky"</p>
<p>
  <i>"What do you want to see?" Nate asks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Orange Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orange Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474003) by [etacanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etacanis/pseuds/etacanis). 



> Originally recorded for last year's Semper Hi Fi challenge. It took awhile to get the cover art up to snuff, lol. But, after about six different versions (and help from a talented co-worker), I quite like how the cover turned out.
> 
> I absolutely love the Doctor Who/Generation Kill crossover stories etacanis has created. The characters are still themselves, but have a believable sense of other that makes the whole world the story is set in so much fun to both read and podfic.
> 
> This story is a companion piece to [_Ivy_](http://sly-hostetter.dreamwidth.org/140447.html).

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:43 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/GenerationKill/Orange%20Sky.mp3) | **Size:** 4.69 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/GenerationKill/Orange%20Sky.m4b) | **Size:** 2.83 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
